warriors_new_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
Unity
Chapter 1 No one had believed him. He had told them what really happened that night, they dismissed it as lies. Now he sat alone, in the nursery. His father was banished his mother dead. His name was Berrykit, the guiltiest kit alive, at the moment at least. “Are you okay?” Another kit, Iriskit asked him, nudging his side. He looked into her chocolate eyes and nodded a little. "I’m fine.” He lied. Iriskit was, and always had been, his best friend. Her father, Joeclaw, said that he would look after him now that his parents were gone. Iriskit did look a lot like Joeclaw. She had perfect, light brown fur that matched beautifully with her warm, brown eyes. Her right paw was a darker brown and her tail tip was a light brown. Iriskit was very pretty if Berrykit did say so himself. And he does. Berrykit had the feeling that Iriskit knew why he was upset because of her response. “They’ll find the real killer Berrykit.” Iriskit told him gently, “Your dad will be allowed to come back to the clan.” “But they won’t Iriskit!” Berrykit said, filling with rage, “They stopped searching! They think they found the killer! My dad is gone forever Iriskit.” and with that, Berrykit left the nursery. He walked silently by the medicine den and stopped to stare at the entrance. It was then that the lightning struck. Berrykit felt power course through his body as it was slammed into a wall of herbs and his vision slowly went to black. Moons Later Berrypaw snuck silently through the forest, his mentor, Harryfur on his tail. “You need to be silent” Harryfur whispered, “You can’t let anyone hear you.” In response, Berrypaw tried to tread lighter on his paws. Then he walked over a twig and with a snap, it broke. Harryfur growled softly and Berrypaw winced. “I said to be careful” Harryfur drew out the last word long and horribly. “Can we learn how to fight now?” Berrypaw begged silently. There was silence, maybe Harryfur was thinking about it. Hope grew in Berrypaw’s chest before Harryfur responded. “...No. Now let's work on your non-existent hunting skills.” Harryfur told him sternly. “What about my speed?” Berrypaw asked, briefly vibrating his tail at super speed. Harryfur simply shook his head. “Hunting,” Harryfur told him again firmly and Berrypaw knew that was the end of it. He sighed in defeat as they continued to creep under the brush. When Berrypaw was a kit he was struck by StarClan lightning. He crashed into the medicine den and crashed into the herbs. Medicine cat Snowfrost and a cat named Vibepaw helped him come back. Although Vibepaw wasn’t a medicine cat apprentice, he was a cat trying to find his calling by testing out many different professions. Currently, Vibepaw enjoyed (And was talented) at creating things. They brought Berrypaw back into consciousness. Now he had super cat speed and desperately wanted to use it. He wanted to be like the Green Arrow or Super Queen. Not Berrypaw, hunting in the forest. “Be quiet, I think I hear something,” Harryfur said and Berrypaw dropped into a hunter’s crouch. This was going to be a long afternoon. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Berrypaw walked through the forest for the second time that day. The moon was full and high. If Harryfur wasn’t going to teach Berrypaw how to fight, Berrypaw would show him that he was ready. His plan was to hunt all night and catch so many mice that Harryfur would see that he should do some fighting training! As Berrypaw captured his first mouse and began to bury it, he heard something. Berrypaw crept through the trees and saw the ravine. The ravine separate the DC half of the clan from the Marvel separatists. There was a bridge that spanned over the gap but, that wasn’t what Berrypaw was looking at. Across the ravine was another cat fighting off a second cat. The smaller one was mostly red but had some blue stripes. The area around his eyes was white. The other notable thing was the small, blurry black spiderish shape on his chest. The other cat was larger, full grown. This cat hat a white body and head, a green tail and silver legs. The strangest thing was the four other arms sprouting from his back. The arms glistened in the moonlight and looked to be very hard and strong as the slammed into the ground, breaking it. But they were on the Marvel side, he was safe. But, he wasn’t. As Berrypaw turned to look forward he saw something. Another cat. This cat has a blue body and a white underbelly and paws. But the tail, halfway up the tail it began to glow on the sides and shone silver in the night. Cold mist poured from the end of his tail. “Hello, Flash.” The cat said as Barry mentally commanded his fur to change colors into his costume. The lightning bolt appeared on his chest and his once blonde fur turned deep red. He was now, The Flash. “Hey.” He said, trying to sound menacing. It failed as the cat began to laugh. “There are some things that you don’t understand yet Flash.” The cat began to stride forward, his fur coming into the light. “Who are you?” Berrypaw asked, stepping forward as well, lightning crackling in his gaze. The wind picked up his fur and it blew slightly in the wind. The moonlight shone down onto his back and he starred into the other cat’s cold, blue eyes. “You can call me Captain Cold.” The cat hissed. “Cold?” Berrypaw asked, but before he could continue Captain Cold shot him with ice from his tail tip. Berrypaw dodged easily before the cat sent off a flurry of blasts. Berrypaw smiled as he dodged them all. All except one. A blast hit his foot and he yelled, falling over. The cold… he couldn’t move as the captain unsheathed his claws and ripped through his fur. Berrypaw finally was able to break through the ice and hit Captain Cold over the head. The captain fell to the ground unconscious. Then cold, gleaming arms wrapped around him and lifted him into the air from behind him. He began to struggle. This was the cat from the Marvel side who was fighting the other cat. Berrypaw looked over the ravine. The spider cat was not there. Berrypaw let out an uncontrollable groan as the silver armed cat squeezed him. Berrypaw’s vision faded to black, unconscious. Chapter 2 “No!” A voice yelled as Berrypaw slowly came back from unconsciousness. “We need to! He’s no older than a kit! We can’t turn our back on the Warrior Code!” another voice yelled at the first. Berrypaw decided that he did not want to wake up right now. He didn’t want to cause the argument. “He’s from DC!” The first voice yelled again, “Cap, you fought in that war, you know how bad they are!” “They aren’t that bad.” Yet another voice said. The other two voices stopped as Berrypaw groggily opened his eyes. He winced as more pain flooded through his body. He was lying on a soft moss bed, his cuts from Captain Cold were all patched up and there were two cats arguing with each other and the third cat watching from beside him. “Falconwing, you shouldn’t be here.” Said the first voice. The first voice was mostly brown but has a glowing blue light blossoming from his chest. “I am the one that found him, I wanted to see if he was alright.” ‘Falconwing’ told the first cat. Falconwing was laying peacefully near Berrypaw, he wasn’t hurt, he was just lounging in the corner. Falconwing had mostly red fur, his paws were a goldish color and his underbelly was white. The strangest thing was that this cat had wings. Real life, feathery WINGS. They were red like the majority of his fur. He also had a golden spot on his forehead. The second cat turned towards the first cat, opening his mouth to speak again. “Ironfur, Falconwing can stay.” The one they called ‘Cap’ said. Cap has sandy blonde fur like Berrypaw. “We can’t even bring him back to DC!” Ironfur yelled again, “The bridge has collapsed!” Berrypaw’s eyes widened at this. Falconwing looked at him and Berrypaw swore that he saw a grin flash across his face. “Ironfur, calm down” Cap tried to tell him. “They took Spiderpaw, Steve!” Ironfur yelled, he looked grief-stricken, this ‘Spiderpaw’ must have meant a lot to him. Maybe he was his son or something. And what kind of cat name is Steve? Before he could continue his thoughts, Falconwing spoke up. “You guys do realize that he’s awake right?” As the words left Falconwing’s mouth, two pairs of eyes whipped towards him. The blue pair belonged to Steve, the brown pair was Ironfur’s. Ironfur’s eyes were angry and sad. Probably something to do with the disappearance of Spiderpaw. “WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!” Ironfur says, stepping forward towards Berrypaw. The apprentice tried to scramble back but his cuts burned in pain as he did. “I-I didn’t do anything!” Berrypaw tried to explain. Ironfur didn’t listen though. Cap stepped forward, in front of Ironfur. “Ironfur, you need to leave and calm down” He demanded. “NO! I NEED ANSWERS-” Then Ironfur realized what he was doing. He was screaming at a scared little kit. He dropped his head and muttered an apology before leaving. That was when Cap turned to Berrypaw and walked over to him. “Son, what's your name?” The cat asked. Berrypaw took a deep, shaky breath. “B-Berrypaw.” He said, scared out of his mind. This must have caught Cap’s eye as a look of sympathy crossed his face. “I’m Steve.” He said. So not Cap, just Steve. But, Steve wasn’t a clan name, Berrypaw’s face warped into one of confusion. Steve just purred, “Its a name from the old clans, during the war. The clan began to bring in other cats with HerClan blood remember?” Steve asked, answering his unasked question. “That was like, forever ago!” Berrypaw said astonished. “Cap is just old.” Said the other cat, “I’m Falconwing.” “How do you have wings?” Berrypaw asked, looking at them curiously. “Born with ‘em,” He said, moving them a little. Then he began to retract his costume. His fur changed color until it was all brown, “They stay with the costume. “Where am I?” Berrypaw finally asked, after a moment of silence. This was the most important question. Falconwing looked at Steve as he nodded as if telling Falconwing to go on. “I found you on our side of the ravine, the bridge had been broken.” Falconwing swallowed, “You were pretty beaten up and there was webbing everywhere. You see, I was looking for one of our apprentices, Spiderpaw. He shoots webbing from his wrists. We all think that you guys fought… did you?” “No, I didn’t a cat with shiny silver arms was beating him up. He was on the Marvel side of the ravine, a cat named Captain Cold tried to attack me but I knocked him out.” With those final words, Berrypaw puffed out his chest in pride. Then he began to put together the pieces. If Spiderpaw was on the Marvel side of the ravine and these cats knew him… then Berrypaw was at Marvel! “Then what knocked you out?” Steve asked Berrypaw. “The guy with the silver arms and stuff,” Berrypaw answered even though he wasn’t all there. Steve replied with something about broken ribs. The two other cats walked away as Berrypaw was left to his thoughts. Steve’s PoV (Point of View) Steve looked at the small, shaking cat. He had probably put together the pieces. That he was in Marvel. Berrypaw looked terrified. The poor apprentice hadn’t even retracted his costume yet. Steve liked his costume though, the red looked nice with the gold. The strange lightning bolt is what piqued his curiosity. What were Berrypaw’s powers? Electricity? Could he control lightning like Thor? “Steve?” Falconwing asked, waving his now brown tail in his face. “Yeah, sorry Falconwing.” Steve apologized, “What were we talking about again?” “The kit should be allowed to roam free, we don’t want him to feel imprisoned.” Falconwing reminded him. Steve tore his eyes from the kit to look at Falconwing again. The cat was looking at a pad. Probably one of those electronic devices. Steve was still figuring out how to use those. Anyways, Falconwing was in the process of texting someone when Steve began reading the name. ‘AVENGERSSSSSSSS!’ Probably a group text, it read, Anyone free for babysitting a DC apprentice? Is he bent on destroying the Marvel Clan? - Strangepelt (Doctor Strange) Nope - Falconwing K, I’m not doing anything, where is he? - Wanda (Scarlet Witch) Med bay, Avengers Tower - Falconwing Maybe I should stop by - Deadpool (DEADPOOL duh) NO! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET ON THIS CHAT! - Falconwing Ummm forget about that - Deadpool I’ll ask my brother - Wanda Thanks - Falconwing texted before shutting off his phone. Steve turned around to look at the white med bay again. The cat was still in his costume, staring out the window. He looked so sad that it made Steve’s chest hurt. A gust of air filled the room as Wanda and Pietro wooshed into the area. Wanda and Pietro came to the clan last year from the wild after they gained powers and they were great additions to the team. Neither were using their costumes as Wanda’s fur was a deep red or rusty brown color and Pietro was still a silver color. “Wheres the kit?” Pietro asked Stev,e jerked his muzzle to the glass and the two looked at the apprentice. “He looks… sad.” Wanda told him, taking a step forward. “He can’t get back home, the bridge has been broken,” Steve said before giving them both the complete rundown of the situation. Author's Note: Hellllloooooooooo. This is a story (Duh) about Berrystorm as Berrypaw. I will try to update his bio as I write but, no promises. Category:Stories